Clueless
by kuroi-sakurapetals
Summary: Yuugi gets a shocker when he goes spying on his best friend and Yami realizes that Yuugi's really clueless about some things. He's still so cute though.YamiYuugi, KaiJou. Shounenai


Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. They belong to their respective owners. Please don't sue me!

Clueless

Yuugi watched as Jounouchi and Kaiba continued to fight. There was no way he was going to break that up. He had to admit though, it was quite enjoyable to watch his friend get all flustered and lose his cool when Kaiba made one of his trade mark insults.

Some time ago all their physical fights had started to cool down. No more bruises to help hide before Jounouchi went home, no more getting pushed away when he tried to help Kaiba get up off the ground. Now all their physical combats were replaced by verbal battles. Kaiba was mostly the winner, often leaving Jounouchi behind panting and red faced. But what Yuugi found strange was that these heated exchanges never took place in public. It was always behind the school or in the deserted parking lot in the late evening. Yami insisted that they were trying to hide something but Yuugi told him he thought other wise. He smiled at the recent exchange in the argument. He really couldn't tell exactly what they were saying, since he was a good few feet away from them hiding behind a car, but he could tell it was something good.

But what happened next surprised the shit out if him. Kaiba grabbed the blonde's hand when he moved to walk away. He pried Jounouchi's hands away from his face and then leaned down. He whispered something in Jounouchi's ear and then cupped Jounouchi's cheek in his hand before...leaning down some more to place...a...kiss... on Jounouchi's lips.

Yuugi was stunned while Yami only smiled knowingly in his soul room. Yuugi's eyes widened even more when Jounouchi wrapped his arms around Kaiba's neck, leaning in more to deepen the kiss.

"Hey guys, look they're making out already!" Bakura whispered to Anzu, Honda and Otogi who was walking slowly behind Honda with his green eyes firmly planted on the brunet's behind.

"I knew it! Honda you owe me five thousand yen!" Anzu whispered happily as she crouched down beside Yuugi who was still in shock. "Yuugi? What's the matter?" She asked sweetly and Yami growled in his soul room at her.

"..." Yuugi said nothing as he looked at Anzu then back at Kaiba who was now clawing Jounouchi's clothes off. His cheeks turned red.

"Woah would you look at that huh? I would have never guessed that Kaiba liked blonds." Otogi said as he fanned himself. "Is it me or is this starting to get heated?"

"Yup I think we should leave them be. Hopefully they don't_ do it _out here in the parking lot. That wouldn't feel too good." Bakura said and everyone turned to look at him. "What?"

"I won't even ask how you know it wouldn't feel good." Honda said as he got up from his crouching position behind, ironically, a Honda civic. Otogi followed him closely, his green eyes returning to their earlier position.

Anzu shook her head at him. "Otogi's such a pervert and Honda doesn't even notice that Otogi's staring at his behind. How blind can he be?" She got up as well, making sure to hold down her skirt as she rose. "Are you coming Yuugi?" she asked.

Yami took over since Yuugi wasn't functioning properly. "We'll be there in a few seconds Anzu." He said as he narrowed his eyes at her a little bit. Her cheeks darkened at the look and she nodded her head before she walked off following Honda and Otogi.

Yami turned to look at Bakura who now had a camera in his hand filming the heated exchange. "Mokuba-kun asked me to film this for him. He didn't want to miss anything."

"I see. So you're not surprised at this?" he said as he jerked his head in Jounouchi and Kaiba's direction.

"Not really I saw it coming. I think everyone did. Anyway I better stop filming. I don't want Mokuba-kun looking at such racy stuff. See you tomorrow Mou Hitori no Yuugi. Tell Yuugi-kun i said have a good rest tonight." Bakura said as he stopped filming and rose from his spot. He smiled one last time at Yami and then left.

Yami turned back to look at the two supposed enemies who were...well doing _stuff_. He stayed there until Kaiba's limo came by and Kaiba picked Jounouchi up bridal style and then dumped him in the back seat of the limo and then climbed in himself. The limo sped off, leaving a cloud of dust behind it.

He could just imagine Kaiba yelling at the driver to get him home in two minutes or else he would be fired.

He shook his head and chuckled as he leant against the cool surface of the car.

_"Yuugi?"_

"Y-yes Mou Hitori no boku?"

"_Are you feeling better now?_"

"I'm alright; just a little shocked that's all."

Yami got up from the ground and dusted off his pants.

"Mou Hitori no boku?"

"_Yes_"

"How did you know that they liked each other?"

"_I just knew. I don't know how but I did_."

"Okay. It's getting dark, we should head home now."

"_Yes, do you want to take over now_?"

"No it's alright. Can I get a piggy-back ride though?"

"_Sure_." Yami waited for Yuugi's spirit form to climb onto his back. He must have looked strange to other people, with how his hands were. Yuugi rested his chin on his shoulder and he shivered.

"Are you feeling cold?" Yuugi asked as he rubbed his cheek against Yami's cheek. Yami's face heated up.

"_No I'm alright_."

"That's good. I still couldn't see that Jounouchi-kun and Kaiba-san liked each other though."

"_You're so cute when you're acting clueless like that_."Yami said as they rounded a bend.

"What did you just say?"

"_Nothing Yuugi, absolutely nothing_."

Yuugi's even cuter when he's clueless about his other self.

THE END

Written on the 03/07/05 after listening to Gorrilaz's 'Demon Days' let's just say that their music has something to do with this story's strangeness.

A/N: O.o! What the hell was that huh? I really suck at one shots. Hope that somebody out there liked it. I don't know where the hell this came from. It's total non-sense. Well I really wanted to write a one-shot to see how it was and well it turned out like this. It was supposed to be really a Kaiba/Jounouchi fic all the way but ended up turning into a Yami/Yuugi fic with a little bit of Kaiba-Jounouchi on the side. Well Hopes and Fears should be updated soon and so should be Sanctuary High and Two Weeks in Sanctuary. Well should be are the two important words here. I'm rather busy these days with work and other stuff.

Well see ya soon. Review if you like. If you don't want to. I'm fine with that also.

Cheers

kuroi-sakurapetals


End file.
